Black Butler with Some New Characters!
by Ebony Lilly
Summary: This is within the first few episodes of the series Black Butler, Ciel had lost his younger sister after his parents were murdered now reunited, Ciel and Catherine live in the manor. Along with Sebastian and the other Phantomhive butlers but Catherine's maid seems to be different from the others, and extremely similar to Sebastian.. Who is she? -Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Black Butler; His Butler, A New Beginning**

**Characters:**

**Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, Undertaker, Madam Red, Lizzie (Everyone from oringinal series)**

**New Characters: Catherine Phantomhive (Ciel's little sister, Age: 7 Hair Color/Type: Straight Yellow Blonde Hair with bangs shoulder length, Personality: Girly, Complains Often, Cry Baby -imagine Lizzie multiplied by 10-, Body Type: Short, Skinny, Blue eyes, Small for her age. Usual Outfit Types: Ball gowns, Her choice is Preferably Pink , Lots of Lace for Underskirts, Corset with a large bow tied around, Bow in hair, and small heels), Lillian Rose Hunt ( Maid/ Nurse Maid for Catherine, Age: 20, Hair Color/ Type: Light Blonde with Bangs, Down her back, small part pulled back and tied in black bow, Personality: Admirable, Quiet, Fiercely Protective of Catherine, Deadly, High Tolerance Of Annoyance, Kind in an odd way. Body Type: Tall, Skinny, Beautiful, Sliver Eyes, Large on top Usual Outfit Type: White Button Down Shirt, Black jacket that's tight and has and opening like a vest so it has a low cut, Fish Net Tights, Short Black Shorts, Leather High Heel Boots that are Knee High and white gloves)**

**Chapter 1:**

**A peaceful day at the Phantomhive Manor, the usual Bardroy is blowing up the food that was supposed to be breakfast, Mey-Rin trips and breaks the new imported china, and Finnian drops pesticide on the yard and kills the grass and Ciel is in his sitting room drinking tea Sebastian prepared along with German dark chocolate cake. Suddenly the peaceful and harmonic silence is broken by Catherine's impatient scream and her charging down the grand staircase in a corset and the metal framing for a dress uncovered and visible. She is followed by a tall and elegant woman who promptly picks her up and says in a almost monotone voice "Mistress, woman of nobility such as yourself do not run around in their undergarments.'' The young girl attempts to break free but is carried back up the staircase into a lavish pink room to get dressed for the upcoming day.**

**A carriage goes down a cobblestone road in the middle of Victorian London inside the carriage occupies 4 people a young boy who you must realize is Ciel, A man of about 20 Sebastian, a young girl who has a energetic personality about 7 Catherine, and a young woman of 20 staring out the window listening to her young mistress's constant blabbering. She was in incredible pain she needed to take that girl's soul as soon as possible but her wish was impossible almost. Making that unhappy boy smile she should of refused and moved on to a simple person who was greedy like most humans and taken their soul within a week. But 2 long years she's been putting up with that child and the scary thing was she was starting to care for her like a daughter and fallen angles don't feel emotions.. "Lilly Rosey!" "Mistress how many times have I told you t-" "If I'm you're mistress I order you to let me call you Lilly Rosey!" A sigh came from Lillian Rose and Ciel spoke "Lillian take my sister to the mansion and if you can leave her with Madam Red then come meet with me and Sebastian in the square." She looked at Catherine and she nodded "Yes young master." She enjoyed calling Ciel that because only Sebastian called him that and he always got mad and said... "I'm older than my sister! Call her young mistress not call me young master." She stood "I always hated carriages we'll be making our departure now" and with that she grabbed Catherine and jumped out of the slow paced carriage. And Sebastian's eyes followed the woman's disappearing figure as she went into the crowd and an unfamiliar feeling took him by surprise, his heart was beating.**

** A sigh was uttered from Lillian's lips as Catherine said "I don't want to stay with Madam Red, let me help Ciel! They reached the mansion where Madam Red ordered a man who was small with brown long hair tied in a ribbon to put the luggage into the mansion. "Hello Madam Red, Catherine needs to stay with you for a bit, Ciel requested my help in town." The women who had a drink in her head waved her hand in agreement "Leave the little dear with me you can help Auntie unpack! "and with that she grabbed the girl and ran into the house. "Thank heavens, now I can protect her without being here," and with that she pulled off her glove exposing a star within a circle with wings that fanned out behind the picture of the star and circle in black ink. "I Aemilia Pulchra Tentationem Maligno Et Apprehendi cast the spell of solitary ownership of my prey, all who wish to hurt her will dissolve into ashes the minute the step foot on this land!" A burst of dark yet warm light burst from Lillian as she uttered the spell, she was not the same fallen angel she was years ago, the name she once had was taken from her by her present mistress her Latin name from all those years ago was translated as Aemilia, her name then was Beautiful, tempted by evil and taken. If she hadn't signed the contract and followed the clan she wo-... Her eyes glowing red she turned into her true form as she uttered the spell her true form was something no living human has ever seen. No turning back now, the spell complete she turned and walked away the white leather boots that went up to her ankles and the white feathers that fell as she walked disappeared as she turned into her normal form. But as she did so Catherine slipped out the back door in pursuit of Lillian.**

** She found Sebastian and Ciel at the square talking to Scotland yard "So, a murder is wandering free and has killed 3 men, 4 women, 2 children and a dog and 2 cats?" Ciel said in a monotone tone. Sebastian was petting a cat and massaging its paws as it got up and scurried to her. Dam it, cats always liked her she hated cats with a passion she stepped over it and said "Excuse me sir, but do you have any clues, anything interesting about the bodies, murder instruments?'' the clearly offended officer being talked like that by a woman says "No but women shouldn't talk like that to their superiors. And proper women shouldn't dress like that" looking her up and down. "Huhh I really don't think you should be talking I wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit like yours, and keep thinking like that sir. And you wonder why the Queen chooses a 12 year old earl over supposedly highly trained Scotland Yard to solve young woman quickly jumped in front of the car, placing both hands on the front and putting one foot in front of the other in back. She was slowly being pushed back by the car which then stopped with a screeching halt inches in front of the girl" The girl stopped crying and grabbed Lillian's leg hugging it still damp tears running down. And with a sigh she picked the girl up and said "Ciel I'm going to go watch Catherine for the rest of the day, sorry." Ciel said "We'll continue the case tomorrow and the four people went into a carriage to return to the mansion.**

** The End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

His Butler, New Beginnings

Characters:

Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, Undertaker, Madam Red, Lizzie (Everyone from oringinal series)

New Characters: Catherine Phantomhive (Ciel's little sister, Age: 7 Hair Color/Type: Straight Yellow Blonde Hair with bangs shoulder length, Personality: Girly, Complains Often, Cry Baby -imagine Lizzie multiplied by 10-, Body Type: Short, Skinny, Blue eyes, Small for her age. Usual Outfit Types: Ball gowns, Her choice is Preferably Pink , Lots of Lace for Underskirts, Corset with a large bow tied around, Bow in hair, and small heels), Lillian Rose Hunt ( Maid/ Nurse Maid for Catherine, Age: 20, Hair Color/ Type: Light Blonde with Bangs, Down her back, small part pulled back and tied in black bow, Personality: Admirable, Quiet, Fiercely Protective of Catherine, Deadly, High Tolerance Of Annoyance, Kind in an odd way. Body Type: Tall, Skinny, Beautiful, Sliver Eyes, Large on top. Usual Outfit Type: White Button Down Shirt, Black jacket that's tight and has and opening like a vest so it has a low cut, Fish Net Tights, Short Black Shorts, Leather High Heel Boots that are Knee High and white gloves)

Chapter 2:

"Mistress what what were you thinking? Wasn't Madam Red watching you at the mansion?" Lillian said. The young girl replied ''It's your and Ciel's fault you never let me help." Lillian sighed if she wasn't careful she would think to fondly of the child, she reminded her of herself as a child. Catherine pouted and cross her arms over her chest, clearly mad and throwing a slight tantrum. Ciel said kindly, "The end of the summer's ball is tonight would you like to come Catherine?" Catherine's face light up with that and they pulled up to the mansion. Quickly she grabbed unexpecting Lillian's hand and said "Come on Lilly Rosey I get to dress you up for tonight" and with that Lillian was dragged into the mansion. But as Lillian stepped on to the mansion's ground she grabbed her shirt and clutched it in the place where her heart would be. A demon of sorts came on to the mansion's land they were'nt necessarily trying to take Catherine's soul but the presence was to strong to ignore. Her hand with the symbol throbbed something told her the entity was behind her, as she turned Sebastian looked as surprised as she was. Now both butlers found out the other's true identities, Sebastian the Demon and Lillian Rose the Fallen Angel. They caught eachother's stare Catherine and Ciel both looked confused and Ciel looked like he was going to say something but Lillian beat him. A crude smile formed on Lillian's lips "Demon" she said quietly, Sebastian replied "Angel" and she turned on the heel of her boot to go towards the mansion. "What is it Lilly Rosey?" Catherine questioned, Lillian looked down with a amused smile on her face "This is going to be much more fun than I thought." Right there at that moment a spectacular event took place, now a demon and a fallen angel must live together without slitting eachother's throats in the process.

"So young mistress what shall you wear for the ball tonight? Oh and what on earth happened to your aunt, Madam Red?'' Lillian said plainly as she shuffled through a wardrobe full of Catherine's dresses. "Madam Red went to town, and don't worry about my dress let's figure out your dress. If you dress poorly your flame with Sebastian will be destoryed!" Lillian turned around extremely confused and with a cloud of gloom around her thinking to herself this child is incredibly confused. "Eh, young mistress what on earth are you talking about?", once again going through the wardrobe to find a dress suitable for the ball for the young mistress. Catherine pratically yelled "You and are lovers are you not, you were intently staring at eachother minutes ago." The cloud of gloom consumed Lillian and she said "You are completely lost." She then untied Catherine's dress and slipped on a new one that was larger. It was a pastel purple with lace on the sleeves and underskirts and a bow around the waist, and had a larger skirt."I like this dress Lilly, GOOD CHOICE!" yelled Catherine, "Now let me dress you up! First we need to go to town, buy you new undergarments, a dress, shoes.. I know let's ask Sebastian and Ciel to come for their men opinions.!" And with that she yelled "CIEL AND SEBBASSTIANN! Can we go to town for a new dress for Lilly!? " Ciel looked up from a letter with Sebastian at his side "Lillian wants dress?" Ciel asked confused, he only had reunited with his sister a few monthes ago and met her maid but she was not the dress type. "Of course not silly brother, I want a dress for her!" Catherine said smiling. Ciel and Sebastian looked at the cloud of gloom and guessed Lillian was inside it. Sebastian said "I think it would be a fine idea young master." Sebastian wanted to see the angel squirm and this would be the perfect chance, Ciel said "Okay" and they were off to town.

"Owww! Why one earth do sane women do this willingly!" Lillian screamed as the two dressmakers pulled a corsette tightly around her. "Jesus Christ, this must hell" Lillian mumbled. Then for a first time in a while Ciel looked like he might actually smile and Sebastian looked like he might laugh. Lillian was shocked and thought _This might be it, the kid's soul will be mine in seconds.. Why am I sadden? I'm going insane, this is what you get for accepting that insane wish.." _The boy stopped smiling "Sebastian did you prepare the outfit I requested for tonight?" Sebastian bowing slightly replied "Yes, my Lord." The dressmaker that had red hair that sinned the red red rose said " Okay you're ready to try on any dress you like Ma'am." Catherine quickly said "I'm picking out her dress," the dressmaker smiled and said "Oh is that your Mommy?". Lillian said "No I'm her maid, uh do you have any black dresses or ones that are ballgowns?'' Catherine yelled "No! Bring her something hmm, can you bring me around to see dresses her size?" The girl nodded and the two disappeared around the corner of the dress shop. A cloud of gloom devoured the shop Ciel surprised yelled "Bloody Hell? Sebastian what is this?" Chuckling slightly he said "It is Lillian's despair, I'm guessing she knows she's going to be wearing a big girlish dress tonight." "Lilly Rosey! Try this one on, it's not pink!" the young girl said smiling. Unwillingly Lillian tried on the dress and everyone even Ciel wanted to see the result. Out came Lillian in a powder blue corsette dress the top had white lace the went along the top then going down a slightly darker blue ribbon criss-crossed down her torso and met at her waist in a big bow. Then her skirts were powder blue with white ruffles going down the front, then moving up again her sleeves were long and the sleeves hung sligtly with lace coming from underneath. And then the dressmaker put a hair pin that had blue carnations that matched her dress on it. She looked incredible and Catherine yelled "THAT'S IT! Ciel buy it please!" Sighing he said "Yes Catherine..."

Later that night the usaul quartet entered the old victorian carriage, "This dress is actually not that bad" Lillian admitted. Catherine who had a smaller, pink version of Lillian's dress on smiled and the bow in her hair bounced "You'll start wearing dresses like Mey-rin's right? The ugly attire you wear every day makes look like someone you're not, like a demon or something!" Lillian chuckled at that comment judging Sebastian was just across from her but she added "No thank you.." "Its and order Lillian!" Catherine said. "Damn it all." Lillian muttered..

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
